And So I Kinda Went Off From What I Usually Write
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: The episode...my version...of where everyone had the hand on the van contest and where Quinn uses her own breth thingy do bob and laughs too much...Zoey and Chase are determined to beat Logan in the contest. What happens to them for it? Read and see...thn


This is from the episode (november sumthin [like eleventh oh seven) where Zoey Chase, creepy chick that never had a bf, Logan, Micheal, Micheals Gf, ETC. Compete in the hand on a van contest for blinx or w/e the company. For the trip for two to anywhere.

KAY. So here is what I wish would happen...Oh yeah its from towards the end of the episode.

HeresalinebreakformyforstZoey101ficcy.WEW.Checkoutmyotherfics!

"Zo." Pause. "Zoe?" Chase asked, looking at Zoeys back. (Zo and Zoe say the same...Chases nickname for Zoey)

She was slowly sliding down the side of the van from her sleepiness. Logan snapped to attention when Chase had called out to Zoey in worry.

"C'mon, Zoe, stay awake with me."

"I will after," She yawned deeply. "A little nap."

Her eyes closed and she began to slide down the side of the van again. Chase reached up with his free hand and put it ontop of Zoey's to keep hers on the van.

Logan yawned loudly. "Thats cheating Chase."

Chase gave him a glare as he nudged Zoey. "Zoe, wake up."

Zoey opened one eye and looked at him. "Huh?"

"How about this, Zoe," He cautiously wrapped his free hand, the one that had been holding Zoeys to the van, around her waist. "Lean against me and take a nap. Ill keep your hand on the van."

"Are you sure Chase?"

He moved his hand that was on the van around hers to keep it propped up on the van. "Yeah. Ill wake you up in an hour or so, okay? I know you havent slept well because of the fight between your parents." (I made the fight up)

"Thanks Chase."

Ten minutes later, Logan turned his head to where Chase was in the shadows. "About time you made a move on her."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?!"

"Ssssh. You'll wake her."

"You've liked her since you met her and yet you never made a move. Both of you went through others but nothing felt right, did it?"

"For once you're actually speaking sense."

"Dont let the judges see you or you'll both be out." He smirked at Chase.

"You wouldnt." Chase was glaring at Logan.

"For once, I wont. Thats just because this'll get you two FINALLY together."

"Maybe." Chase said, almost murmured, as he rested his head on Zoey's.

BREAKER...ITS A FEW...LIKE FOUR OR FIVE...HOURS LATER

Zoey was beginning to come to when she heard the announcer. "...seventeenth hour and three people are left in the predawn light."

She opened her eyes and looked up. Chase was asleep with his head on her shoulder and...Logan was holding their hands to the van.

"Logan?" She was completely confused.

"I should have let you two lose but...one thing finally got accomplished." He gave her a smile.

"Huh?"

Logan gave her his patented 'Are-you-really-that-stupid' look. "Look at him. Sheesh. I have to tell the two of you EVERYTHING."

That was when it clicked in Zoeys head. "Oh."

Logan finally let their hands go and let Zoey hold hers and Chase's up along with holding Chase up. She didnt mind because she had liked Chase for a while but his breath was gliding past her neck and she was beginning to feel weird.

"Chase." Zoeys soft tones cut through Chase's dream. "Chase, wake up."

He snapped awake. "Huh? Wass goin on? Wassamatter?"

Zoey chuckled. "Just wanted to wake you before it got light out."

Chase opened his eyes and realized he was leaning on Zoeys shoulder. "I fell asleep didnt I?"

"Its fine, Chase."

Zoey yawned and almost pulled her hand from the side of the van. "She took her hand off!" Logans call broke through the silence.

The sponsors were shooting around the side of the van. Zoeys hand was still firmly against the van and Logan looked sad.

"He doesnt need that chair!" Chase pointed out.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT

"And he's out!" The announcer called.

When Chase yelled her had pulled his hand away from the side of the van. He growled and kick punched the van.

"Urgh! Kick his butt Zoe." He said after the sponsors went to take their seats again. "You can beat him easy." Before walking off he kissed her cheek quickly.

BREAKER...AROUND TEN IN THE MORNING

"...Its been twenty one hours. A group of students had collected two hours ago around eight A.m. All we have left is Logan Reese and Zoey Brooks..."

Zoey was zoning in and out, the last thing she really remembered was Chase kissing her cheek. She'd win it for him.

"Twenty one and a half hours."

"Zoe?" It was Chase calling her name in a worried manner again from the fence.

She looked up at him and he gave her a thumbs up. A smile took residence on her face and she nodded to him.

Logan yawned deeply and looked through the crowd. "Logey-poo!" The chick with the kinda bad speech with no BF called.

"Oh god. Why did I tell her Id date her for a week just to get rid of her?"

"Because you want to win that bad." Zoey said chuckling at him.

"Twenty two hours everyone. You two can take a ten minute break for lasting so long."

Zoey yawned and smiled and pulled her hand from the van. She immediately waked over to Chase.

"Hey." He said softly, knowing too much noise would give her sleep deprived brain an ache.

"Hey." She hugged him lightly then laid her head on his shoulder to rest her eyes a minute.

Chase hugged her but sat her down in a chair. "Id recommend you sit as long as you can." He then sat beside her and pulled her head back to his shoulder. "Not much longer."

"I know." She yawned again.

"EW. GET OFF ME!"

"Logan." Zoey and Chase said together, chuckling.

"Alright contestants, one minute. Better come back now."

Zoey stood and after giving Chase a hug, went back and touched the van. For the next hour, students came and went but Chase and Logans new Girlfriend stayed for it all.

"Logan." Zoey said after the announcer yelled 'TWENTY FOUR HOURS WEW.'

"Yeah?" He was as tired as her.

"I have an idea."

"Whats that?"

"We take our hands off."

"You actually do think for contests. On three."

"One...Two...Three." They said together and...

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT

"And he's out!"

"She cheated."

"No rules." The announcer walked off.

"You cheated." Logan said turning to Zoey.

"I never said together and besides I thought you said girls couldnt compete?" Logan growled.

"Remember you're playing against the country. The ones with the longest time wins."

The crowd had run back with the BRRT. They all called Zoeys name.

"You can do it, Zoe!" Chase yelled above them all.

"Twenty six twenty." Came the call later on.

Zoey was running on reserves. She was barely standing still.

"Twenty seven fourteen."

Zoey had fallen asleep and her hand was still resting against the van. Everyone was surprised and she had woken with the yell, still touching the van.

"Thirty. Half an hour break."

Chase was still there and he gave Joey food and water plus a chair. "How are you doing, Zoe?"

"Tired and hungry." She said before digging in.

Twenty five minutes later Zoey was done eating and using the restroom. "Zoe?" Chase asked.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to think about this but..." He blushed and looked away. "Will you go out with me?"

Before Zory could say anything the announcer spoke. "Back to position!"

Zoey was back against the van and the count continued. She had a bit more energy with the food she had and continued on strongly.

"Thirty one and a half hours and its dark again. Zoey Brooks is just beating it and continuing strong."

It started to rain on the thirty third hour but Zoey didnt quit. Chase was allowed to hold an umbrella up for her and her kept talking about random things to keep her awake.

"...And Micheal made her mad again and she slapped him. She later realized it was because he was tired." Chase was talking about Michael and his girlfriend had a fight. "You doing alright?"

Zoey yawned. "Yeah."

"Thirty five forty three." The rain began to slow around the thirty sixth hour and Chase had to move off.

Zoey leaned her head against the van side and yawned. It was hard staying on her feet for so long.

"Thirty nine sixteen. Someone wants this young lady to win. Theiy're blaring music to extreme levels."

Zoey smiled when the music was coming from her dorm but it was Chase's music. Only Lola would Dare turn her stereo up that loud.

"Forty two oh three. One hour before dawn and the loud music had been fading in and out four three hours."

Zoey leaned heavilly back against the van and smiled, thinking of her friends. She leaned her head back and looked at the starry sky.

"Forty two thirty."

Zoey looked over to the east and watched the sun rise. She was so into the sun rising that she didnt hear Chase, Lola, Quinn, and Micheal come out and come to the fence.

"Forty three nine."

"Zoey!" Lola called. "Not much longer."

She smiled at them. "So tired." She mumbled.

"Keep going!" Quinn yelled.

"At forty four I need a soda." She told them.

"Alright."

Zoey leaned away from the van and stretched one handed. "Its hard to stretch with one hand."

The others chuckled. They all waited and watched.

"Forty four." Came later, seemingly forever after. "Ten minute break."

Zoey yawned and walked to the others and sat in the chair Chase got out of. "One Mountain Dew for miss Zoey." Lola said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Four more hours, Zoe."

Zoey looked dead on her feet to them and yet somehow she was supposed to last four more hours. Chase hoped the soda would help her.

"Back to the van."

Zoey was back to the van with her soda, lid off, and ready as could be to go. "I want to see Logans face when I hit fifty."

Chase nodded to her. "We need you to make forty eight first."

She gave him a smile. Soon after she was in her own Mountain Dew world.

"Forty five twenty."

"URGH!"

She was bored and needed to pee. The urge to pee had hit her five minutes before and it wasnt helping her at all.

"Forty six thirty."

Zoey had almost ran to the bathroom at forty six. She really had to go that bad.

"Forty seven ten."

She yawned again and smiled at her friends laid out watching her, or in Micheals case watching his girlfriend. It was a good thing it wasd a summer thing and her and her friendshad stayed for the summer or shed be dead tired for classes the next five or so days.

"Forty seven forty."

"TWENTY MINUTES ZOEY!" Quinn yelled.

"Someone needs to find Logan." Lola said.

"Ill find him." Quinn called. "And Marc." Her boyfriend.

"Forty eight nineteen."

Logan finally arrived. He noticed Zoey was still fighting on and his respect for her raised up.

"Forty eight thirty two."

Quinn rearrived with Marc then. She told them she had been distracted...kissing Marc.

"Forty nine nineteen."

Zoey shifted from foot to foot then laid her head back on the van to stare at the speckled clouded sky. She heard Chase yelling at Logan for saying she couldnt compete.

"...she's made it a day longer than you."

Logan crossed his arms pouting. No one spoke after that.

"Forty nine thirty seven."

Logan yawned, bored. "Give up."

"Twenty three more minutes and ill be done." Zoey replied.

During one of Zoeys breaks, Chase had told her about admitting he liked her druiong the summer boys vs. girls event and how her phone had fallen in the water. She had chuckled at their musfortune and before Chase could get a reply again, was called off.

"Forty seven forty two."

Zoey yawned and sighed. Time seemed too slow.

"Forty seven fifty."

Everyone was happy. The rest of the school was cheering her on.

"Forty seven fifty nine!"

"Ten..."

"Nine..."

Everyone was counting the seconds down before fifty. They all wanted Zoey to hit it...except Logan.

"Six..."

"Five..."

"Four..."

"THREE..."

"TWO..."

"ONE...!"

FIFTY HOURS!. ZOEY BROOKS HAD MADE A NEW RECORD!" The announcer called happily.

Zoey walked off to her friends and collapsed into a chair. "Twenty six more hours than you Logan." Her voice was tired and weak.

Less than an hour later, Chase, Lola, Zoey and Quinn were in the girls room. Chase had an arm around Zoeys waist and her head was resting on his shoulder.

When Zoey yawned for the fourth time, Chase helped her lay down then kissed her forehead. "Good job, Joe"  
She smiled at him and was soon asleep, still holding Chase's hand. Chase smiled down at her then looked over at Lola and Quinn.

The two girls were smiling ear to ear. "Thats soooo cute!" Lola said. "You two make the most perfect beautiful cute couple EVER."

Chase shook his head. They really were insane.

Nearly two days passed before Chase saw Zoey again. She came up beind him and hugged him.

"Hey Chase."

"Zoe!" He was happy to see her.

He scooped her up in a hug and spun her around. When he put her down, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Im glad you read everything as a yes before doing that." She said smiling.

Chase linked hands with her and they began walking off. In the distance, Logan was running away from his crazy girlfriend.

"NO! I dont want this. NO...NOOOOOO!" She tackled him an tried to kiss him.

Chase chuckled while Zoey laughed then kissed his cheek. Everyone they passed that day awed at them.

WRAP UP...

Zoey did win the contest by nearly nineteen hoursand brought her little brother with her, since she knew all of her friends would fight, to Disney World for a week. When they got back the first people to greet them were their parents who werent fighting.

Chase, as soon as he saw her at school kissed her lightly again, earning too many aws to be comfortable with. Everything for Zoey was great, never better.

"Never better, Chase." She told him as they laid in a hammock.

HereiswhereImgoingtoebdit.Whatchathink?StupidIknow.ButehIwantedtogetitout.Checkmyprofileformorestories.Youknowyouwantto. 


End file.
